House Redsword
House Redsword's origins are clouded in legend and mystery. All that is known is the founder's name was Dustyn Redsword born to unknown background but he was good with a sword made of reddish steel. The current structure of the house is under the leadership of Ser Benjen Redsword as an Knightly House sworn to House Forrester. Old History The Redsword family was founded in the east of Essos during a unknown part of time. Early history would have the Redswords forming a hatred for the Dragonlords of the Freehold. According to Redsword Scholars they fought the valyrians on the field, defeating them in battle. A saying was coined by Dustyn II Redsword "Īlon ȳdragon se udrir hen īlva qrinuntyssy" which translated to the common speak as "We speak the language of our enemies." High Valyrian has been taught to every generation of Redswords so they never forget their blood feud. The history books would forget the Redswords for many decades until 100 BC when they lost their home. The information around this event is long lost to the house. This era is called the Great Travels of Rebirth. The numbers of the house dwindled slowly dealing with trying to find a place that would give them a home. In the year of 96 AC an event occurred called The Faith Defiance or commonly called the Branch War. Daemon III Redsword traveled to Volantis discovered the R'hllor religion converting to the Lord of Light with his men following suit. Returning to the others with their new founded faith but their people would not join said religion. Daemon would turn his army against his kin starting a five day war never breaking only non-stop combat. The near extinction of the house was caused by this war. Mercy was shown to the losing side allowing them to follow their new faith only if they never spread it. Recent History In recent years the Redswords lead by Daario Redsword the Black Blade lead his people to slaver's bay. Many tried to enslave the Redswords to use them as fighters in their games but they defend themselves for years, costing them needed warriors. Daario would be the Leader they needed to cross the narrow sea to Westeros. They would find their new home with House Forrester being named a Knightly House sworn to the Lord Forrester and their family. Even in the new home, old feuds never die among them. Current Important Members * Ser Benjen Redsword, Head of the Family, Second Sword, Age 44. Gift; Leadership * Calon Redsword, Oldest Son of Benjen, Age 24. Gift; Strong * Ser Howland Redsword, Second Son of Benjen, Seventh Sword, Age 19. Gift; Vitality * Jon Redsword, Brother of Benjen, former Seventh Sword, Age 34. Gift; Martially Adept, Negative; Deformity(lost left eye) *Ser Daemon VI Redsword the Bloody Dawn, Brother of Benjen, Commander of the Blood Flame, Age 41. Gift; Fanatic Faith House Redsword believe in a ancestral religion where they see their forefathers are always watching them through the very swords they use. The faith also puts Honor and oath keeping as the highest forms of life. It also tosses away the idea of there being gods at all in the world. On the other side members believe in the Lord of Light and most of the traditions in the religion. Making 60% of the members of House Redsword believers in R'hllor while 40% hold the old traditions. Category:House Forrester Category:The North Category:Houses from the North